dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional Monster Jam TV Episodes/Athens 2002
Athens 2002 was one of the only two international events covered by TNN's Monster Jam show. Transcript Racing (Day 1) * (We open on Tom Meents in the Panathenaic Stadium in Athens) * Tom Meents: This is Athens, Greece. It feels sunny... very little cold anywhere, and I'm in a Olympic stadium. Just a preview of the stadiums around here... and one of them is our venue tonight. * (Cut to Tom driving the Team Meents chopper down Andrea Syngrou Avenue and then cut to him driving the chopper into and then through the Nea Smyrni Stadium, then cut to an on-board shot of him on the chopper) * Tom Meents: We're gonna be in this soccer stadium... and we've got that one PBS Kids truck tonight... kind of a pretty kitty if I do say so myself. * (Fade out, then cut to highlights from the show, with other footage inserted such as Tom Meents walking through the Pit Party) * Monster Jam voice: Join Monster Jam as it goes international for only the fourth time ever this year, and the second time on TNN. Tonight, at Athens' Nea Smyrni Stadium, 13 monster trucks line up to take the Violet-Crowned City by storm. It's Monster Jam racing, for the first time ever in Greece. For the first time in Greece, big air, lots of power, and as usual, carnage. The World Champ has come to Greece to take the first ever overall event championship... but there are others wanting to take it all, such as the Black and Green Wrecking Machine and a certain Chinese Siamese Cat. Prepare to grab your remote, turn the sound up high, and get ready for Monster Jam, Hellenic Style! It all starts, now! * (TNN Monster Jam intro, then cut to Scott Douglass with the Sagwa monster truck) * Scott Douglass: Welcome to TNN Monster Jam, I'm Scott Douglass, and you'll notice the truck I'm standing in front of. * (Cut to footage from the PBS Kids: What's a Monster Truck? event with the Sagwa truck) * Scott Douglass: The Sagwa monster truck is back, once again being piloted by Dawn Creten, who is out of Scarlet Bandit for the week and into the Chinese Siamese Monster Truck. * (Cut to footage of Team Meents in introductions) * Scott Douglass: There's also some differences, Tom's not using his usual front-engined chassis for Team Meents this week, he's driving a spare Huffaker chassis with the Team Meents body bolted onto it. So that's a challenge he'll have to work out, driving a chassis he's not used to normally piloting. * (Cut to footage of Grave Digger 7 in introductions) * Scott Douglass: Charlie Pauken's behind the wheel of Grave Digger #7, and he's trying to see if he can get a win tonight, as Dennis is off for the week. * (Cut to footage of the Paxos and ALTER Channel trucks making their debuts in introductions) * Scott Douglass: Plus there's two new trucks: Paxos driven by John Seasock and ALTER driven by Paul Shafer, they're two of the sponsors of the Athens Monster Jam show. * (Cut to the other drivers in introductions) * Scott Douglass: We've also got Firemouth driven by Carl Van Horn, Blue Thunder driven by Lyle Hancock, Wolverine driven by Brian Barthel, Little Tiger driven by Sky Hartley, Spider-Man driven by Gary Porter, who is out of the Grave Digger for this weekend only, Inferno driven by Kathy Winston, the always beautiful Madusa, and Blacksmith driven by Pablo Huffaker. * (Cut to Scott Douglass in front of the Sagwa truck again. An animated Sagwa bumps into him) * Scott Douglass: We've also got a great night of action, and- oh! * Sagwa: Oof! Um, did somebody say my name? * Scott Douglass: Guess what, Sagwa's already here! * Sagwa: Yes, and I'm ready to root for my own Monster Jam truck. *looks at audience* Hi Baba! Hi Mama! Hi Dongwa! Hi Sheegwa! * Scott Douglass: *laughs* Calm down Sagwa. * (Cross-fade to an audience view of the track) * Scott Douglass: Anyways, we've got a tricky St. Louis-style course, but that doesn't mean we can have some fun, right? * Sagwa: Indeed! *giggles* * Scott Douglass: And to get things ready to go, we're going over to Mike Hogewood for tonight's broadcast, from the press box of the stadium. * (Cut to audience shots) * Mike Hogewood: Thank you Scott, and Sagwa, well, we've got lots of great competitors wishing their make their international mark here, the audience for this show has come in from all over Greece and as far away as Cyprus, Italy, and Albania. Scott's being running around doing interviews... * (Cut to Mike in the stadium press box) * Mike Hogewood: ...and boy was it fun for him and everybody else to visit Greece. We've got a huge show coming up, and we're ready for Monster Jam action internationally, a couple days ago the tour visited Paris, France where we had moments such as Inferno getting stuck on a bus and Spider-Man jumping the barriers. But let's hope there's no repeats of those embarrassing mistakes! Let's round off all our drivers! * (Cut to the driver introduction montage) * Sagwa: First off, yours' truly's very own Monster Jam truck, piloted by Dawn Creten out of Kansas. * Scott Douglass: That's right, Dawn was impressive bringing Sagwa to life at the Washington D.C. PBS Kids-Monster Jam team up event, and let's hope she repeats the magic this weekend. Speaking of magic, the Wolverine and Little Tiger trucks in Brian Barthel's stable have been shipped from their Minnesota home grounds in North America all the way to Greece, wherein Brian pilots the popular Marvel truck and Sky Hartley takes control of Barthel's fan favorite creation, and work some more magic into this already amazing lineup's imminent success. * Mike Hogewood: Firemouth has also been shipped to Greece, and Tetra Cichlid gave out free samples of their products to Greek fishermen at a truck display in the Athens harbor. Carl Van Horn is behind the wheel tonight, and he's turning from rookie to a champion. Here's Gary Porter, out of Grave Digger #12 for the weekend, and behind the wheel of the Spider-Man machine based out of New York City, plus we've got Blue Thunder, driven by Lyle Hancock, you should have seen the truck's crash in Paris days ago! * Scott Douglass: Madusa is here, she's ready to take on this primarily male-dominated lineup, and she wants the championship this week too! The ALTER truck is piloted by Paul Shafer, a veteran who brought us Monster Patrol in the States, he's out of Tom Meents' star-making ride for the week and behind the wheel of this new machine. Plus, Paxos piloted by John Seasock, sponsoring a very successful Greek childrens' clothing and apparel brand, he's been successful Stateside with Sudden Impact, and is trying to repeat the success in Greece. * Mike Hogewood: Inferno, Kathy Winston, she's a rookie trying to make her mark tonight in Athens, and she's not the only one after the Digger and Team Meents, we've got Pablo Huffaker and his Blacksmith machine, he's out of the Texas Grave Digger for the weekend and behind the wheel of his own creation. * Scott Douglass: Finally, we've got Team Meents, running on one of Pablo's chassis this weekend, Tom Meents is trying to take on a challenge running an unfamiliar chassis to his usual wild driving style. And finally, Grave Digger #7, the first Digger to visit Europe, being piloted by Charlie Pauken. * (Storylines segment begins) * Mike Hogewood: And the Storylines tonight: Culture Shock, as everyone has had their trucks shipped all the way from North America to the Greek islands, they're trying to adapt to a culture most of them do not care for or know about. The Girl Power tonight, we've got Kathy Winston, Dawn Creten, and Madusa, all of them great drivers on the circuit, plus it's now down to Tom Meents vs. Grave Digger for the first time outside of North America. Now, let's talk Culture Shock. * (Culture Shock screen, then cut to an interview with Brian Barthel) * Brian Barthel: People in Greece look at me because of my long hair, I guess they think I'm some sort of hair metal artist! *laughs* Category:Episodes Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Greece